


Earth-38 to Kate

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Kara returns to Earth-1 with one intention only instead to find something more.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	Earth-38 to Kate

Kara looked up as Wayne Tower leaned above her. It looked just as intimidating in the daylight as it did in the night. She felt like an idiot being here in Gotham. Why here when there was a Gotham City back on her Earth? She knew exactly why. Kara walked passed the double doors and up the elevator. She wasn’t even sure if she would be there but it was worth taking a look.

“Um, Kate,” Luke Fox, Kate’s assistant said to her a few moments later, “I tried to stop her but she insists she knows you.

“It’s okay Luke,” Kate said to him, “we’re friends.” Luke nodded and left the office figuring he wasn’t needed. “Kara Danvers,” she said, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“Are the guys okay, do you need my help with another problem?”

“No yeah the guys are fine and there’s no problem, at least none of the superhero variety.”

“Okay,” Kate said sounding confused. “Want to sit down or something?”

“Yeah thanks,” Kara said as she walked over to take a seat across Kate’s desk while Kate walked around it and took her seat.

“This is going to be one of those feeling kin of things right?”

“Sorry, I know you’re not one for that kind of stuff.”

“Not so much,” she replied with a small laugh.

Kara smiled, “I couldn’t have gone to Iris, Caitlin, or Felicity.” 

Kate nodded even though she didn’t know who they were, well not all of them. She’d met Caitlin briefly during a fight at Arkham.

“Friends from Central and Star City,” Kara said answering Kate’s question.

“Then why come to me?”

“I needed someone who could help me in a way that was different.”

“One with a tougher skin?”

“Something like that. I trust you and I don’t know you seem like the kind of person who knows lays it out straight forward and says it like it is.”

Kate wasn’t sure about helping Kara. She certainly had other friends to go to, ones she could only imagine talk to about relationship drama if that’s what this was and Kate knew from experience that she had sucked at relationships. Yet even if it wasn’t that if it was something else then maybe her friends couldn’t help her, maybe they were too soft. Kate could ask Kara more questions about her friends but she decided not to push it.

“Well,” said Kate, “I’m not exactly sure I’ll be much help but I think I can try.”

“Thanks.”

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

*****

Kate and Kara were walking down the sidewalk.

“You know,” Kate said, “we got these coffee’s like five minutes ago and you haven’t told me what’s going on.”

“Can’t a friend just come for a visit?”

“Kara, you traveled from your Earth to see me.”

Kara shrugged, “I have friends on this Earth.” 

“Which you could’ve easily seen instead of me.”

“Honestly, I just needed a break.”

“You’re running away.”

“No, no I’m not running- okay yes I’m running away which makes no sense since I never run away.”

“Yet that’s exactly what you’re doing, why?”

"Things have gotten a little tense back home. Like for starters the president keeps wanting me to reveal my identity. It's already bad enough having to keep my identity concealed from my best friend but when it's the president asking-,"

"That makes things more complicated."

"Yeah. I know Clark is right but he handles it a lot better than I do."

"And Clark is-,"

"That cousin I told you about." Kate nodded. "He's had a lot more practice. I don't know maybe I'm just thinking about it too hard."

"Probably. Just because you're here doesn't mean the problem will just vanish."

"I know but it does feel good to get away from it for a while."

*****

The day had gone quicker than Kara had anticipated. She and Kate had spent the whole day together and it was so easy. Kara had been more than happy that she’d come to Gotham instead of Central or Star City. She hadn’t known Kate that long but that was a good thing. In the time they’d been together they’d gotten to know each other.

“So what do you say,” said Kate later that night, “feel like going on patrol?”

Kara smiled, “definitely.”

*****

“Supergirl,” said Sophie. She looked from her to Batwoman to Supergirl again. “I’d heard rumors I just never thought- what are you doing here?”

“Just helping out a friend.”

“You’re friends with Batwoman?”

Batwoman stayed silent so Supergirl answered, “It’s a long story.”

“One not worth sharing,” Batwoman said using her voice changer.

“Copy that,” said Sophie." 

"Batwoman looked at Supergirl, “You ready?”

“Lead the way.”

Batwoman used her grappling hook and Supergirl took flight following in Batwoman’s direction.

Sophie looked up as they disappeared. 

“See you around, Kate,” she said to her.

Once they were on the terrace near the bat light in their civilian clothes Kara looked over. 

“Wow the last time I was here was with the boys last year.”

“I remember. Barry Allen was kind of an ass.”

“Actually that wasn’t the real Barry.”

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s a long story. It has to deal with body swapping.”

“Okay,” Kate said a little confused but she didn’t push it. Her world consisted of the normal variety, at least what was normal for her.

“She knows about you?” Kara asked moving topics.

“Who, Sophie?”

“Yeah, I heard her call you ‘Kate’,” Kara pointed to her ears. “Super-hearing..”

“Seriously? Are there any powers you don’t have?”

Kara just laughed. “So about Sophie?”

“She suspects it. I’ve been trying to play it off.”

“Doesn’t seem like you’ll be able to much longer.”

“Yeah so I’m still trying to figure that part out.”

“It’s definitely not easy especially when it comes to hiding it from the people you care about.”

Kate looked over the building as well, crossing her hands on the railing and not saying anything, the two of them staring out into the city in silence.

*****

“You can stay here tonight,” Kate said to Kara as the two were in her room at the penthouse. “I can take the couch.”

“No that’s fine, take the bed. I usually hover.”

“You hover when you sleep?”

Kara shrugged. “It comes naturally.”

“Okay then. Well goodnight Kara.”

“’Night, Kate.”

*****

“You do eat right,” Kate asked as she made breakfast.

Kara laughed, “I eat. Smells good by the way.”

“One of my many talents. I’m a good cook, just don’t tell anyone.”

“Secret’s safe with me.”

“Oh thank god,” Mary said as she came into the kitchen. “I’m starving.”

Kate closed her eyes for a moment before turning to her sister. “Damn it,” she whispered just enough for Kara’s super hearing. She turned and placed a fake smile on her face, “Mary hey.”

“You’re new,” Mary said to Kara.

“It’s not what you think,” said Kate.

“I’m not thinking anything.”

Kate looked at Kara, “You can’t read minds can you?”

“No,” said Kara, “definitely not a mind reader.”

“Okay whatever,” said Mary, “just how many assistants do you have?”

“Kara’s just a friend, she doesn’t work with me.”

“You know usually ‘just a friend’ means something more than that.”

Kara laughed, “Promise just a friend, I was in town for a while and Kate offered to let me stay.”

“Okay.”

“Hey,” said Kate, “I thought you were working at the clinic anyways,” Kate said as she put the breakfast on the table and the three of them took their seats.  
“How do you know about that place?”

“Did you forget, you saved my life there and I went to visit you after your attack.”

“Right, sorry. I haven’t been running on much sleep lately what with the clinic, med school, and the fact that I keep helping out Batwoman. Not that I mind that part so much. It’s actually pretty cool that I’m her personal physician.”

Kara looked at Kate, “Batwoman has a personal physician?”

Before Kate could respond Mary smiled, “Pretty cool hu?”

*****

“So what do you think,” Kate said as they entered her newly acquired building.

“It’s um…dusty,” Kara said running her hand across the wall.

Kate smiled and shook her head. “I’m in the process of renovating the place. I want to turn this place into a gay bar.”

“That’s cool. I’m sure Alex would love to see it once it’s done, well maybe, I’m still not sure if she’s accepted that whole scene just yet.”

“Alex?”

“My older sister. She came out a couple years ago. If you don’t mind me asking-,”

“You want to know when I came out?”

“Yeah. Sorry if that’s too straight forward.”

“No it’s fine. I’d known ever since I was a kid. My dad knew too but he waited for me to tell him and when I did he was cool with it. What about your parents? You said your sister just came out a couple years ago.”

“My adoptive mom accepted her too.”

“You’re adopted?”

Kara nodded. “So it’s just Eliza, Alex and myself.”

“What happened to your real parents?”

“You first,” said Kara.

“For what?”

“You said your dad. You didn’t mention your mom.”

Kate sighed. Though she’d come to grips with her mom’s death it was still hard sometimes. “She died in a car crash along with my sister when I was twelve.”

“Kate, I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago. Still I know how much it hurts. There’s not a day that doesn’t go by when I don’t think about my parents. The party line is that they died in a fire.”

“But that’s not what happened?”

“I don’t know if you know this, I don’t think I even mentioned it the last time but I’m not from Earth.”

“Yeah I know, Kara. You’re from another Earth.”

“Not exactly. I mean I am but I’m also from another planet.”

“Well that’s new.”

“My parents died after our planet exploded.”

“Which is why you tell the story about the fire since it’s not that far off.”

“Yeah.”

“Makes sense.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Kara,” Kate admitted, “I like getting to know you.”

Kara smiled, “Likewise.”

*****

After another night on patrol Kate and Kara were in the bat cave, still in their suits. 

“I’ve gotta say,” said Kara, “this place is pretty impressive.” She ran her hand across a batarang. It’s sharpness not even phasing her.

“Thanks.”

For a moment the two looked at each other. There was something there in their eyes, a type of friendship, longing even. They stood closer. The two of them could still remember the first time they’d talked in Kate’s office a year ago.

“Of all the corporate billionaires I know wear Versace and have five hundred fewer tattoos.”

Kate had smiled at her.

“And those are the ones you can see.”

Kate knew she was flirting with Kara at the time and saw how flustered Kara had gotten. It was cute.

Now before either of them knew it, Kate had her lips on Kara’s. The two found themselves deep into it, neither of them parting for what seemed like a time until Kara pulled back in surprise and placed her hands on her lips. 

“I um…I…” Kara said trying to find the right words. “That was…um…”

“I’m sorry,” said Kate, “I guess I just thought.”

“No it was um…yeah…just caught me off guard that’s all.”

“You sure that’s all it was because you seemed into it just now.”

“That’s what’s kind of confusing.”

“What do you mean?”

Kara said it flat out, “My sister is the one that’s gay. I’m straight. This shouldn’t even be happening.”

“And yet it is. It’s okay I get it.”

“No I’m not sure you do. I was totally into it.”

“So then I don’t get it what’s the problem?”

“I’ve just never done this before.”

“Could’ve fooled me. Come on, Kara, are you sure there’s no one that you haven’t been the least bit attracted to? Other than me of course,” Kate said with a big smile. Kara smiled back and couldn’t help but blush. “See,” said Kate, “you’re totally into me. Seriously though, there hasn’t been anyone?”

Kara knew the answer immediately. Of course there had been someone, her best friend Lena Luthor. The moment they’d met she felt something but she just tossed it back like a new friend kind of feeling. Part of her wanted things to happen but now with Kate, that only complicated things. What complicated things even more was the fact that Kate knew who she was completely whereas she had yet to tell Lena she was Supergirl. Kate felt nice in the kind of way that she could actually see herself being with.

“There was one person,” said Kara, “but that wouldn’t work out.”

“And why is that?”

“Because she’s straight which I’m supposed to be. I’ve had boyfriends, guys I’ve liked.”

“So you’re bi that’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I don’t know if it’s even that.”

“Okay gender fluid, whatever I don’t care. We can’t help who we fall for, Kara.”

“So you’ve fallen for me?” Kara said with intrigue.

“Just like I know you’ve fallen for me.”

“Even if that were true-,”

“Which it is.”

“How would this even work? I mean I’m from a different Earth.”

“So what, I’m sure we could manage somehow. Consider it a long distance relationship.”

“Long distance relationships don’t always work.”

“Well we haven’t tried yet. Come on, what have we got to lose?”

Kara realized she had nothing to lose. This was all new to her and though it scared her there was a part of her, one that excited her, that was willing to take a chance on it. Bi, gender fluid, like Kate said, it didn’t matter. She’d kissed Kate. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed talking to her. She enjoyed being next to her. There was a chance she might enjoy being with her too so it was worth taking the risk.

“So,” Kara said, “about those tattoos I can’t see.”

“You’ve already seen them.”

“Using my x-ray vision doesn’t count.”

“Can’t you control that thing anyways?”

“Sometimes.”

“So you were checking me out,” Kate said with a smile.

“Come on, I’m serious.”

“Fine but just one. You’re in for a surprise Kara Danvers.”

Kate lowered her shirt revealing a deck of cards near her heart.

Kara hesitantly placed her hand on it and looked at Kate with a smile. “Thank you,” she said.

Kate nodded.

“I have to go.”

“I know. Babe, we can make this work.”

“I hope so because it’s what I want.”

The two leaned into each other this time the kiss feeling more real, deeply and intimate. Sure Kara had been into it before but now this solidified things for her. She wanted to be with Kate. She could brush her fears aside and just be. It could work and Kara was willing to try.

They pulled apart and Kara reached for the extrapolator in her pocket. She pressed the button on it revealing a blue flashy orb.

“Cool,” said Kate.

Kara tossed the device to Kate. “Should you ever decide to come to my Earth.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve got a backup at home.”

“Then I’ll see you around.”

“See ya, Kate.”

With one last smile from both of them Kara stepped through the portal and back to her Earth, the portal closing behind her.

Though Kate had had her relationships in the past and though things were still rocky between her and her ex she was more than willing to give it a shot with Kara. She wasn’t sure if this was the real deal and it wouldn’t have mattered if it was or was not she wanted to try with her. Sure Kara was nervous but she was too and in a good way.

Kate and Kara, who would’ve figured.

[EPILOGUE]

“Jesus Kara!” Alex said when the portal opened to Alex’s apartment. “It’s been two freakin’ days where the hell have you been?”

Kara smiled, “With a friend.”

“Why do I get the feeling it was more than just a friend?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not. Come on, tell me, where were you and who were you with?”

“Maybe later.”

“Later, that’s all I’m getting from you? Kara, I spill my guts to you all the time and all I’m getting from you is a ‘later’?

“Fine I was on Earth-1 with Kate.”

“Kate, your bat woman friend? And when you say ‘with’ you were-,” Kara didn’t say a word. “Um…okay…wow…that’s new.”

“Good night, Alex,” Kara said leaving the apartment.

“Kara, wait,” but Kara was already gone. “Wow,” Alex said out loud, “well that’s new.”


End file.
